


never know how bad you have it

by ukvleles



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 12:37:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14020407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukvleles/pseuds/ukvleles
Summary: In a world where super heroes and super villains are constantly at heads, Trixie finds herself sucked into a scheme that may be too big for her to handle. Being one of the few supers with more than one power, Trixie is a favorite among the public, and is praised often for her good deeds. But saving cities isn't easy, or safe. It takes a red-clad, evil sidekick named Katya to teach her that everything isn't always black and white, a sometimes super villains aren't all that evil, and super heroes aren't all that great. Now Trixie finds that she and Katya may be the only ones to save the world from this two-sided system that ends up hurting everyone in the end.





	never know how bad you have it

**Author's Note:**

> First story, so please leave critique! I'd love to know what could be done better for future chapters! Also, quick note, none of the character choices (hero/villain) are based on who I think is evil or good. Most of the time I find sassy, confrontational queens to be the funniest villain sidekicks, and the smartest/cunning ones to be villains. It is not based on what queens I think are horrible people, at all. I also use relationships from the show to decide the best fit for future confrontation. I mean, pure and goofy Katya is an evil sidekick, so I am obviously not choosing sides based off my personal images of queens lol

In the city, it’s very widely known that you can’t see the stars. And it’s true, you can’t. Car lights and tall buildings, airplanes and billboards, these things all spit in the face of the dark that’s supposed to reside there. Humans have made their own stars, closer, more attainable, drowning out any chance of seeing unadulterated stars. Bustling bodies and overworked companies continue to scramble far into the nighttime, and tired souls sit in seemingly endless traffic, yearning to slip into a scalding shower or a warm bed. Los Angeles traffic is, unfortunately, exactly as bad as people say it is. 

The point is, the city never rests, even at the silent plea of the moon and her shadowed stars. There will always be something, something more important than sleep, something that can’t wait until morning, something that will claw at the insides of your mind if you leave it overnight. Something like the screams of innocent bystanders three blocks away and the unmistakable sound of a clicking gun.

Trixie sighed, zipping her hot pink boot back up after stupidly thinking she’d have a moment’s peace to relax. Her massive blonde hair bounced slightly as she got up from the chair she was in, her cliche latex superhero suit smoothing itself out as her posture changed. She claimed to hate her suit, she’d fight crime just as well in tights, or even jeans. But the people want what they want, and god forbid if the powerful superhero that saves them on a daily basis isn’t aesthetically pleasing. Besides, Trixie can complain all she wants, but secretly she knows she loves getting to dress up. Her suit is mainly pink, her favorite color, and showed off her figure to the public’s lustful eye. She also gets to wear over-the-top makeup, even more so than she usually does, to hide her identity. Most heroes wear masks, but Trixie would’ve quicker quit saving the city altogether than put on a mask. 

Getting her head back in the game, Trixie calmly walked over to her tiny apartment window and awkwardly stuck her leg out. She rolled her eyes at the ridiculous way she was preparing to leave as she shimmied the rest of her body out onto the building’s ledge. She was eight stories up, but heights never really bothered her, and she was used to being up high nowadays anyway. 

After brushing away a stray curl from her face, Trixie bent her knees slightly, and propelled herself off of the building. After a few short milliseconds of free-falling, she twisted her wrists slightly, a subconscious action that bent the laws of gravity, allowing her to propel herself upwards into the dark sky. Trixie has only met a few other “supers” as they call themselves, some heroes, some villains, some that never really use their powers at all. One of her best friends, Kim, is a super, but she mainly uses her “bird’s eye” precision to perfect her sharp eyeliner. Trixie has tried to convince her to join forces against the evil supers, but Kim was quick to reassure her that she’s just fine with her cosmetology passion. Trixie can think of a few other supers off the top of her head, but she’s only ever met one other super with multiple powers like herself. 

RuPaul. The evil mistress herself, Trixie has only met her a few times when she got a bit too over her head on a superhero rescue, and she was yelled at each time afterwards by her overseer Michelle. Trixie liked to call Michelle her “Super Manager” because it annoyed the hell out of the uptight woman, which was always fun for the curvy blonde. Aside from RuPaul there were also a few others with multiple powers that Trixie had never met before, but had heard about, like Bianca del Rio and Bendelacreme. She always daydreamed about meeting them, superheroes like her that she could talk to instead of fight against. Maybe one day.

BAM BAM

“Just, like, get down or something and we won’t shoot you…”

Trixie groaned as she neared the bank, her sharp hearing - her other power - allowing her to hear the agonizing drawl of a very familiar super. Laganja. And with Laganja there’s got to be -

“Yeah, what she said! Now just...move!”

Ugh, Gia Gunn.

Trixie knew it was going to be a long night. These two rarely ever give up what they want, even if they’re clearly losing. Which happened a lot, Trixie could boast. The two were very powerful and outnumbered her, but they weren’t exactly the most clever supers. 

“I - I, I really can’t do that!” a shaky voice exclaimed, “I don’t have the combination!”

“Oh, don’t worry mawma, we can improvise…” Laganja dragged, and Trixie heard another gunshot before dropping her anti-gravity, dropping her quickly into the bank through a window.

Glass shattered and flew around her as she landed, looking up at the scene before her. Two civilians lay on the floor, bloodied with gun wounds, but both alive. A few other workers and a janitor cowered near the front desk, crouched on the floor. It was past midnight, so the bank wasn’t open, these employees must have just had the unfortunate luck of having to stay past closing hours. Laganja and Gia, stood side by side, had whipped their heads around to see Trixie, who now stood upright. Laganja gripped a gun in her right hand and her left was wrapped around something Trixie couldn’t quite make out.

“You two again? Last time I saw you both, you were behind bars,” Trixie called to them, raising her voice. The alarms were sounding due to her “through-the-window” entry, which had already alerted actual police to speed on their way. 

“A special someone bailed us out!” Gia taunted, resulting in a jab to the ribs from Laganja.

“Let the new bitch handle it, we’ve got work to do!” Laganja hissed at her partner, already heading down one of the long bank corridors. 

Gia headed after her, rushing to keep up as Laganja stretched her limbs to walk faster. Laganja’s power was elasticity, which was very annoying when Trixie would try to grab her and all she would do is stretch impossibly thin or bend to impossible angles to escape. Gia’s power was laser vision, which would be extremely dangerous if only she knew how to aim. Whenever she uses her power, she loses her vision temporarily, making her a terrible shot. 

Trixie started to go after them, but a firm force against her shins swept her off her feet, plummeting her to the ground with a painful thud. She lay there for a second, picking up on the faint sirens growing nearer as she tried to gather what happened. Before she could even sit back up, her right ankle was gripped tightly and jerked, throwing her into a nearby desk. That snapped her out of it fast, and she got up quickly this time to scan the room, catching a brief glimpse of red in the corner of her eye. She twirled around quickly to follow the blur of color but was greeted with nothing. 

“Stop! Show yourself!” Trixie shouted, and she cursed herself for how her voice conveyed her confusion.

A strong hand on her shoulder startled her, and she quickly reached to grab the hand with her own, then the attacker’s forearm with her other before swinging said attacker over her head. Weird, she didn’t hear them coming, like...at all. She must really be out of it if her super hearing is slacking. The body thumped like dead weight onto the ground at Trixie’s feet as she took a step back to look at her silent terrorizer. 

The wind was blown from her lungs, similar to the way her attacker’s was, but for different reasons. Looking down, Trixie gazed at the gorgeous woman lying painfully on her back, her brows furrowed and her bright red lips were pulled taught over a set of perfect white teeth as she grimaced. The mystery woman had wavy light blonde hair that came just half an inch above her shoulders, with straight-across bangs that framed her face nicely. Her eyes were screwed shut in pain and Trixie could see the wrinkles on her forehead through her bangs. The strong urge to smooth them out caught the tall blonde off-guard. 

“Who are you?” she tried to demand, but her voice was a bit more quiet than she’d like. She just couldn’t get it right, could she?

The stunning woman said nothing, but instead pushed herself off the floor quickly, facing the hero in front of her. Her glittering blue eyes, laced with amusement, bore into Trixie’s dark brown ones. Trixie’s eyes raked down the woman’s body, taking in her slightly curvy, yet muscular figure. Their eyes stayed connected for a few more seconds before Trixie realized that she was looking at someone who threw her at a desk earlier, and got into a fighting stance, her fists held up and her body tense. 

The sirens were loud now, most likely waiting outside. Trixie could hear a helicopter overhead too, but it sounded...really close. The stranger in front of her didn’t look like she was going to make the first move, but Trixie knew they couldn’t stand there all day. Her right leg swung up sharply as she aimed for the woman’s chest, but the woman did a backbend to avoid the impact and flipped over her head to stand back up again. Trixie regained her balance just in time to see the woman charge towards her, fist upraised. She jumped upwards, flicking her wrists to gain momentum for a higher jump, but she wasn’t quick enough and the woman connected with her leg, sending her temporarily spinning in mid-air. When she finally was able to stop herself from spinning, she gave a short sigh of disgust at her newfound dizziness, meanwhile on the ground the stranger wheezed with laughter.

 _What the hell?_ Trixie watched the other woman hold her stomach, her raspy wheeze-like laughter filling the space between them. A smile immediately stretched on Trixie’s face, and she almost let out a laugh of her own but remembered quickly what she was doing. Why was she constantly having to remind herself that she was in the middle of an actual fight? 

“What’s so funny?” the strong tone in her voice pleased her, for once.

To get back at her amused enemy, Trixie flicked her hand in the direction of the woman, watching her anti-gravity powers lift her off the ground. The no longer amused woman kicked her legs in the air, she was not adept at zero gravity like Trixie was, and could not control her floating body. Trixie lowered to the ground, a smirk on her face as she got closer to the now-harmless villain. 

“Oh, nevermind, I think I get it now,” she teased, crossing her arms over her chest, prepared to keep the woman like this until authorities could take her into custody. 

However, Trixie had managed to get just a little too close, and a perfectly-aimed kick to her shoulder from the floating woman sent her reeling backwards, landing her right on her ass. This dropped her anti-gravity on the stranger, who stuck the landing - in bright red heels! Trixie didn’t have time to react before a blinding laser tore a huge hole into the ceiling of the bank.

“Come on you Russian bitch, wrap it up!” Gia’s voice nagged, and Trixie realized the helicopter she heard earlier had gotten even louder, and was now evidently, not on her side. 

A rope ladder dropped into the hole made by Gia’s laser, and Laganja was the first to latch on with her extended arm. Gia followed quickly, daintily grabbing onto what she could while keeping her posture perfect and prissy. They both had bulky backpacks that Trixie hadn’t noticed before, and as she tried to push herself back up she felt the mystery woman approach her. She looked up to see those shining blue eyes an inch away from her own, they were squinted slightly due to the woman’s wide grin. 

“Пока, Блонди.”

Trixie’s breath hitched, before she watched the beautiful Russian blonde jump to grab the already-ascending ladder, Gia’s grating laughter rising with the helicopter as it flew away. Trixie, still on the floor, let out a long, ragged sigh. They got away. They actually got away this time. But overpowering her sense of dread at imagining Michelle lecturing her about this later was the weird feeling that overwhelmed her as the noise of the helicopter got softer and softer. 

The exasperated blonde lurched to her feet, rubbing her shoulder softly as she pictured the blue-ish purple bruise that was probably already forming there. Who was that woman? Why was she with Laganja and Gia? Trixie didn’t even know her, but she didn’t seem the type. And why, oh why, was Trixie suddenly desperate to see her again? She passed it off as her innate want to stop criminals, and the guilt she feels for letting them all get away. She’ll have to spend tomorrow trying to track them down, but for now, Trixie was tired, and her shoulder hurt.

That blonde bitch kicked her really hard. The audacity.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! I don't know how many chapters there will be just yet, but I hope you all enjoyed!  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mVWvW8DjsW4 << this is the hair Katya will have throughout the story, just in case u wondered <3  
> russain translation - Bye-bye, Blondie
> 
> I'd love some comments/critique, thank you! <3


End file.
